real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
Dana
Dana is the Sole Survivor of Survivor: Spain. She later competed in Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains and Survivor: War of Worlds. During the game, Dana formed a quick alliance with Eliza which later became her bestfriend. She found herself a perfect spot in the majority and dominated the whole game. Because of her strong social and strategic game, she got to the end. And after winning crucial immunities, she was rewarded with respect at the end, winning the game in a landside and becoming the next Sole Survivor. In Heroes vs. Villains, Dana continued her close friendship with Eliza. The two girls became targets early on the season. Dana laid low, not trying to make any moves fast and tried to stay under the radar until her closest ally got voted out. She started gunning for Chloe, who was the only other female winner. She became loud and outspoken, putting even a bigger target on her back. Because of Robin freaking out Dana could've possibly flipped, all shots were gunned at her. Also the fact she was against the heroes by flipping to the villains, she got voted out at the second merged round. Survivor: Spain Name: Dana Tribe: Dragonera Personal Claim to Fame: Played Juliet in the play Romeo & Juliet. Inspiration in Life: A day without laughter is a day wasted. Hobbies: Dancing, acting, playing volleyball, reading, singing. Pet Peeves: Trolls and elfs. 3 Words to Describe You: Competitive, Honest, Smart If You Could Have 3 Things on The Island What Would They Be And Why? Lighter, my phone and a plane. Reason for Being on Survivor: I'd love to play the game, I honestly do think I have a good chance at doing good because I have a big knownledge. Why You Think You Will Be the Sole Survivor: Hopefully because of the social/strategy/psychical game aspects. I put a lot of energy in my game so hopefully I'll get rewarded for that. Voting History Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains Name: Dana Tribe Designation: Heroes Player she respects the most: I really respect the three other "oldschool" female winners. Chloe, because she went against the odds and she played so good. Sandy, because she did what she had to do when her allies went out and she just slayed final tribal and Iggy because she won the game with getting no votes against her. Such a great trio. Player she respects the least: Probably one of the earlier first boots like Ashan or Khukio. They did really nothing in their game, were kinda rude and are so bland! Those really shouldn't receive much respect. Previous Finishes: I was the Sole Survivor of Spain. Favorite Past Moment: Besides winning the game and receiving the million dollars, I must say the long nights where me and Eliza had so much fun talking about anything and everything. It was amazing to experience that. Why Did You Come Back?: I would be lying if I said I wasn't happy with my game. I think I did play good, and I deserved the million dollars. This became my life, and I think that if I do my best I can win the million dollars once again. I can adapt to new players, create bonds and take people out when I want. I'm also strong in challenges. With other words; if I go to the end, I win. Voting History Trivia *Dana won the most individual immunites in Spain ''with ''3. *She's the second female winner after Chloe. * Dana made a cameo appearance in Survivor: Legends, as one of the six former Survivor players to give the immunity winner advice about the game as part of the Dream Island twist. * was one of the 60 ballot members in Survivor: War of Worlds. ** She was one of the 30 to make the cast.